


Long Distance Calls

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Juno's been waiting all night for a call from Peter Nureyev.





	Long Distance Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be for Jupeter week but my schedule got hectic and that didn't happen. I'm only like two weeks late...
> 
> Based off of lemon-zips (Tumblr) art for prompt 7 of Jupeter week

Juno looked at the time, it was two in the morning, on the dot. He stared at the comms Nureyev had given him. He knew it wasn't completely his fault, keeping track of Hyperion City time while traversing across the galaxy wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do, but Juno couldn't help but be bitter. He had to wake up early tomorrow for a stakeout, and now he was probably going to fall asleep during it. As the night went on with no call, that anger turned to fear. Nureyev had never been this late before, he was meant to call around eleven o'clock. His mind was flooded with possibilities for why Nureyev wasn't calling. Had he been hurt? Was he dead? Had he finally realised that he deserved so much more than Juno and run off to somewhere Juno couldn't follow him, no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to calm these thoughts, especially that last one, but there was always that voice in the back of his head whispering them to him, reminding him that he didn't deserve this man.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a buzz. It took Juno a moment to collect himself and realise that that sound was coming from the comms, it was what he'd been waiting all night for. He picked it up.

“Juno!” Nureyev’s face appeared on the screen of the comms. Juno breathed a sigh of relief, everything was fine. If Nureyev was calling, then everything was fine. “Sorry I'm late, the traffic here is awful, and then I lost track of time.” He smiled, a warm smile that filled up the screen. “What is the time, by the way?”

“It's not too late, don't worry about it.” The exhaustion that had been creeping over Juno for the better part of the evening had instantly dissipated at the sight of Nureyev’s face. “How's work going?”

Nureyev looked unconvinced, but he answered Juno's question. “I'm nearly done,” Juno's spirits lifted when he heard that, “I've just got one more loose end to tie up, and then I'm coming back.” He was being vague for Juno's benefit, he had been adamant that Nureyev should never tell him what he was really doing.

“Good,” he yawned, “come home already.” Peter’s facial expression changed instantly, his lazy smile disappeared and he shifted uncomfortably. A moment later, Juno realised what he had said. “I mean, come back to Hyperion already.” He tried to cover his mistake, “I'm sick of these late night calls, I need my beauty sleep back.” He knew that he needed to shut up, but a mixture of embarrassment and sleep deprivation caused him to keep talking.

“I know what you meant,” Peter relaxed slightly, but was still visible tense, “really, how late is it?”

“About two in the morning,” he admitted.

“Juno,” he rolled his eyes, “you could have mentioned that.” The tension Juno caused quickly dissipated as the two of them eased back into their usual routine. Juno making poor decisions and Peter questioning how the detective had managed to survive this long given he clearly couldn't take care of himself. “I would have called another time.” That was exactly why Juno didn't mention it, he would have hung up and called back later. He would never admit it to him, but the thought of delaying this call was terrifying. They both lived such dangerous lives, you never knew if they'd ever get a chance to call each other again. Even if he knew that they were both good at their jobs, he knew the chance that one of them was going to die anytime soon was low, why take the chance?

“Juno?” He realised he hadn't said anything in a while, “I think I'm going to hang up n—”

“Don’t!” He nearly yelled. “Please, stay, just for a bit longer.” Peter watched him, concerned.

“Juno, is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” his life was no worse than it usually was when Peter was away, “I just missed you.” He gave a weak smile.

“I missed you too,” Peter smiled back at him, “I swear, I'll be ho—” he stopped himself, “I'll be back soon.”

He ended up bringing Rita along to his stakeout. She was the only chance he had at staying awake after his late-night call.

**Author's Note:**

> Will these boys ever be able to communicate? Not if they're in my fanfiction they won't!


End file.
